


Депрессяшки

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: В гробовом молчанье ДДГ теперь: оказалось, Сноук — канцлер ГДР.





	Депрессяшки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017

Навалилась что-то  
Мировая грусть.  
Брошу я свой китель,  
К Фазме запишусь.

От улыбки вряд ли  
Станет всем светлей —  
Заряжай Старкиллер,  
Это, Хакс, верней.

Я Сопротивленью  
В чай подлил бы ртуть:  
Только что построишь —  
Сразу разъебут.

Грустно генералу:  
Видел Кайло Рен —  
Доберутся вонги,  
Наваляют всем.

Рыжих лучше сразу  
В детстве убивать:  
Вырастут — за шутки  
Жёстко отомстят.

Если лето — это  
Маленькая жизнь,  
То на Татуине  
Жизни — завались.

Что за крики слышно  
Из-за дюрастен?  
То карает лично   
Сам магистр Рен.

Ой, цветёт калина   
В поле у ручья,  
Ходит Хакс красивый —   
Целовать нельзя.

Не везёт мне в смерти —   
Повезёт в любви.  
Генерал, разденьтесь,  
Сила вас возьми.

Хакс, перечитайте   
Свадебный контракт:  
Где деньги на булавки   
И на новый шаттл?

Посмотри какие  
Грустные глаза —   
Видишь, Кайло Рена  
Обижать нельзя.

Что стоишь, качаясь,  
Стройная рябина?  
Третий цикл на посту  
Хакс без кофеина.

Рен сильней бушует,  
Хакс всё злей и злей:  
Зачем исаламири  
Ты забрал, Дисней?

Судя по семёрке,  
Хочет Кайло Рен  
На ком-нибудь жениться  
Сиротой совсем.

За лицо спасибо  
Я скажу родне:  
Чтоб вы провалились   
В Силу и вовне.

От тебя поддержки,  
Вейдер, нет совсем —   
Только вслед несётся:  
"Шлем, внучок, надень!"

Если вдруг напала   
На поэта грусть —   
Выйду в чисто поле,  
Силой удавлюсь.

Кайло Рен по базе  
Солому разбросал —   
Генерала, видно,  
Зовёт на сеновал.

Заплачут на Арканисе   
Серые дожди:  
Кайло Рен вернётся,   
Только очень жди.

Вот и крестокрылы   
Надо мной свистят —   
Туда ль я записался   
Двадцать лет назад? 

Нам агитплакаты   
Безнадежно врут:  
Если не задушат —   
Точно наорут.


End file.
